


L is for Loss; Aslam Khan

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [12]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Aslam Khan finds himself friendless in this big, bad world. Well, almost.
Relationships: Aslam Khan/OFC
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096





	L is for Loss; Aslam Khan

Despite his best efforts, Ruksana kept growing paler day by day, and Aslam’s hopes sank.

She was so much more than a wife to him... she was a child, a mother, a teacher and a student all at once, but most importantly a friend.

His best friend.

He was not unprepared for this loss, though. The physician had already given him an ultimatum of three days, and this was the second day.

The fateful day arrived, and Ruksana was gone.

His heart bled as though it had been slashed to smithereens by those swords he traded, and Aslam vowed never to make a new friend again.

Little did he know that years later, a certain Karikala Kattappa Nadar would impress him enough to make him break the vow.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this in response to the prompt Loss (of spouse) given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
